User blog:UltimateSonicGame123/Abandoned 2 prologue part 2
(Part 2 of the Abandoned 2 prologue! NOW WITH PICTURES!) It was out in the east. A strange factory was gearing in the darkness of the night time... Gears spinning and the clock's ticking constantly. No one at the factory just made things better for our hero.... a long lost one of the group. Freddy got up lifting up his shoulders to keep his arms from locking in place. He stood and looked around curiously wondering what lies for him tonight. Usally its nothing and he just messes with the Night Guard at the factory. Freddy wandered around the old factory looking in every place he could when at the corner of his eye he saw something. He hid behind a wall and looked down the corner area. What he saw was very unbelievable as it was a box full of the Toy ANimatronics and there parts. "Why are those things there?" Freddy Wondered. "Theyre in this eastern place! Well... no suprise! Im here too!" Freddy walked up to the box looking in seeing almost every piece of the Toy Animatronic's. "This is some freaky stuff!" mumbled freddy. he walked back over to the wall he hid behind going the other way of the boxes lcation. Freddy made his way down a hallway to the stairs leading up to the Night Guard's office. Freddy heard something like moaning and pain. Freddy raced up to the office to see tons of blood on the floor and the Night Guard dead on the floor without his eyes. Freddy stepped back and heard a noise coming from the vents. Freddy lift opened a shaft and entered tracking the strange noise echoing in the shafts. Freddy crawled his way to a new area were another vent shaft burst open and something came out of it heading towards the factorys gear breaker. "Well looky here!" Freddy exclaimed. "I got some trouble to deal with!" Freddy bursted the shaft door open and ran at the figure and pounced on him tightly. "WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled Freddy. "And why did you kill the night guard." Freddy's eyes widened and saw this figure wasnt nothing new. It was something Freddy fought before. It was Violet Hawkins... "GET OFF ME FAZ FREAK!" Violet screeched. She kicked Freddy off her an ran to the Factorys gear breaker. Freddy got up an ran after her. "Im not gonna let you get away!" Shouted Freddy. Freddy got up a ladder and cutted Violet off before she could get to the Factroys Gear Breaker. "Outa my way! OR ELSE!" Violet yelled. Freddy prepared himself for an attack. "Heh! You think im gonna cliche this? WELL IM GONNA DO SOMETHIN' BETTER!" Freddy replyed. Freddy got in a bull fighter costume and the toredor march started playing and a bull appeared behind Violet. "What the hell?!?" Yelled Violet. "How on earth do you do these things?!" Freddy raised a red cloth and the bull stared at it. "I have no idea!" Said Freddy. The bull was about to charge and then it did. In a blink of an eye the bull hit Violet and it feel of the bridge since Freddy made sure the bull missed him and the red cloth. "OH YOU MADE A MISTAKE!" Screamed Violet. A pruple dust went around her again and again. Violet then became Purple Dunola with her Shadow Demon powers activating. "Oh boy..." sighed Freddy. Freddy began to run away from Purple Dunola's dragon beams as she shot them. Freddy hid behind a bunch of gears and saw a shield. He grabbed the shield and deflected the Dragon Beams back at Violet. "AGH! STOP!" Violet yelled. "IT HURTS! Why though?!" Freddy kept deflecting them until Violet released one strong enough it broket the shield knocking Freddy back. Freddy was falling but grabbed on a rail, but he couldnt get back up. "Time to end your life Freddy Fazbf***!" Exclaimed Purple Dunola. "Oh boy...." sighed Freddy. "So this is the end aint it?" Purple Dunola raised her claw when suddenly she was shot with a rocket launching her out the non-existing roof. Freddy was lifted up and saw who it was. "Hey buddy! Long time no see" Greeted Nexus. Freddy's face was in relief. "Freddy good to see you as well!" Replyed Freddy. "Oh hey! I see you brought Senator along!" Senator geared up her weapons. "Look, youre not going to believe this!" said Nexus. Freddy looked at Nexus confused. Freddy twiddled his thumbs until his eyes widened. "Oh i believe this!" Freddy exclaimed. Category:Blog posts